Many Ways To Tell Hatake Kakashi Is
by The Fallen Cherry Blossom
Summary: What happens when one day of training, Kakashi spazzes?


Many Ways to Tell If Hatake Kakashi is Sick

By: VietSaku

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked to the bridge to meet their sensei for training. They had gotten tired of waiting for him every day for training, since he was always late, that they decided to go eat ramen together two hours after the scheduled time for training and then afterwards go to training.

So their schedule:

_6:00 – Scheduled time for training_

_8:00 - Wake up and go eat ramen with everyone else_

_After eating ramen and waiting for Naruto to finish, go to training_

_Wait for sensei for a hour or two more_

But today was different. So different some people may consider it a nightmare.

When Team 7 arrived at their meeting spot, unlike usual, their sensei was there reading his book. The most shocking part was that he wasn't wearing his mask. Sakura and Naruto stared at him with their widened eyes and Sasuke just stood there with his same stoic face, not really caring.

Kakashi looked at them and said in a monotone, "You're late. I've been waiting since six o'clock."

Naruto said studdering, shocked that he wasn't wearing his mask and also a bit jealous. "You….were…on time…"

Sakura stared at her sensei face, blushing a little. _Wow…_ She then realized what was happening and then walked to her sensei, after gaining her composure back, "Sensei are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

Sasuke looked up and just watched everyone. He just wanted to go to training, but to him this was a bit interesting.

Their sensei just responded simply with, "Of course, Sakura. I am fine. See if you were smarter like Naruto then you wouldn't even have to ask to find that out."

This time all of their attentions were caught.

Sakura was just about to like faint just from hearing that.

_But….But….I am smarter than him…right?_

_**Duh! You're Haruno Sakura and he's Naruto…of course you're smarter!! Slap him and knock him out of his craziness!!**_

Sakura ignored the part of slapping sensei, but agreed with the craziness part. "Sensei, are you positive you're okay?"

Kakashi stared of Sakura, "Did you just hear what I said? I am fine."

Naruto yelled at Kakashi, "Sensei!! Stop insulting, Sakura-Chan!!", defending Sakura.

Sasuke just stood there shocked at what was happening. Even he could admit something was wrong with Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped from the tree branch that he was sitting on and stood in front of all of them. "Fine. Let's go train."

To that, Sasuke couldn't not be more happy to hear. They all followed him. Sakura worried, Naruto mad, and Sasuke…well…himself.

Kakashi lead them to the empty training field. "Okay, today I'm teaching you some fire jutsus. Since Sasuke, you already know some, I want you to show Naruto and Sakura how to by burning those." He pointed to a pile of books in the distance.

Now, they knew he was crazy. He would never ever leave his book out in the open, much less let them burn them.

All of them stared blankly, until Sasuke and Sakura felt a tug. Naruto thinking they should do something pulled Sakura and Sasuke away from Kakashi and said, "We'll be right back."

After getting pretty far, Naruto looked back. "Uh….what's wrong with Kakashi?"

Sakura responded, "I don't know…I am kind of worried. It might be an imposter, trying to find some information about us or something like that." She looked back at Kakashi and stared at his face. She couldn't help but wished she was his age and well….yeah…

Sasuke turned on his sharingan on cue and looked at Kakashi. He said, after analyzing Kakashi, "No it's him. His chakra signals are the same, but to be sure we would have to ask Hyuuga."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Now are you okay, Sasuke?" He would never ask help from Hyuuga especially since they basically hated each other, unless he meant Hinata, but she doubt that.

"Sakura I am fine."

"Okay..if you say so. We don't have time to go get Neji-san or Hinata-san. We just have to figure this out ourselves." Sakura pulled out a notepad and started writing. "We just have to make a list of what he's done different and come up with a conclusion from that."

"That's a good idea, Sakura-chan." Naruto said grinning at her. He was right, there was no way that Sakura was dumber than him, maybe Sasuke, but not her, he thought. "Number one, no mask."

"Number two, on time.

"Number three, well…." Naruto started out. He was really good at analyzing or remembering, was he? Naruto scanned the area for an idea and saw an Icha Icha Paradise bulletin board. "…the Icha Icha Paradise movie is out today and he isn't running to go see it." He grinned happily as he finished.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at Naruto random reason, but ignored it after since it was expected from Naruto.

Each of them said something one at a time until they couldn't come up with anything else.

_1. no mask_

_2.on time for training_

_3. isn't going to go see the Icha Icha Paradise Movie_

_4. called me, Sakura, dumber than Naruto_

_5. actually teaching us something, usual just wants us to spar_

_6. he hasn't read his dumb perverted books at all today_

_7. he wants us to burn his books_

_8. He's acting a bit different_

_9. Insulted me??_

Sakura wasn't really sure how that was a reason, but she was just being oblivious. Everyone knew that team seven was protective of their cherry blossom. No one would dare to hurt her, well except Sasuke, but that was only if Itachi was involved somehow.

"Hm…is that all?"

They all looked back at Kakashi and sweatdropped. He was now running around chasing a butterfly singing.

_WTF?!_, they all thought at the same time.

"Uh…I am adding that to the list."

_10. running around singing and chasing a butterfly…--'_

She quickly scribbled it down and drew the smiley face. She read the list out loud.

Afterwards, they thought. They couldn't think of any reason of him acting this way.

"Sakura-chan….maybe something happened to him…"

"He's right, he doesn't tell us anything about himself…" Sasuke said, having a hard time saying Naruto maybe right

"I don't know….let's just go back…" Sakura suggested.

The others nodded and walked back worried for their sensei.

Kakashi looked at them and grinned. "Finally. Let's get back to training."

Naruto looked at the pile of books and back at Kakashi, "You sure sensei?"

Kakashi nodded and said, " Yeah, if I wasn't I wouldn't be telling you to. God, has Sakura's stupidity rub-" He stopped halfway and sneeze. And good thing too. Sakura was about to really slap him that time.

As he sneeze, the rest of the members of team seven looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Sakura taking lead walked up to Kakashi, slowly. "Sensei, let me check your temperature."

Kakashi pouted and whined like a little kid, "Noooo!!" He started running away from her.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and Naruto and nodded. They nodded back as a cue and ran after Kakashi. Sakura followed behind them.

Since Kakashi was older and faster then all of them, they had a hard time catching him. In the end, Kakashi stopped and Naruto tackled him from above. Sakura and Sasuke stopped and stood beside the fallen Kakashi and Naruto who was getting off. Sasuke and Naruto sat down and held Kakashi down. Sakura knelt down and smirked. "Now sensei, be a good boy while I check your temperature."

Kakashi whined again, pouting, "Noo!!" He began to stuggle, but it was no used due to the rest of Team 7's boys.

Sakura smiled as she put her hand over his forehead. "Sensei, you're burning up. We have to get you home so that you can rest that fever away. Let's tie him up." Naruto grinned, happy to tie Kakashi up.

Naruto and Sasuke picked Kakashi's arms and dragged him, with Sakura's leading back to Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi pouted the whole way home.

Owari

**Author's Note:**

I do not own Naruto :

I wrote this to replace my other story, since the other story was more of just a badly written list..

Oh..well..hopefully this one is alot better!

Reviews Welcomed.


End file.
